


Cold

by Sweven



Series: DecemberDrabbling [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweven/pseuds/Sweven
Summary: Jedifest Daily StockingPrompt: Maul - “Cold”





	Cold

  
Usually his rage kept him warm, a slow, simmering heat building in his core. It felt like magma and tasted like fire and ashes, constantly shifting and keeping him hot.  
Usually the anger was enough. Not here though. Not on this Force-forsaken chunk of ice floating in empty space; here he felt cold to the bone, teeth chattering and always shivering.

He thought he might die in this wasteland, cold and alone.

His probe returned. »Kenobi is near,« the simple droid beeped, and Maul felt the heat returning as his rage built and he bared his fangs in a smile.


End file.
